Bill Millin
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place = Regina, Saskatchewan | death_place = Torbay, England | nickname = Piper Bill | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Private | unit = Highland Light Infantry Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders No. 4 Commando | commands = | battles = Normandy landings at Sword Beach | battles_label = World War II | laterwork = Psychiatric nurse }} William "Bill" Millin (14 July 1922 – 17 August 2010"Piper Bill Millin", Telegraph), commonly known as Piper Bill, was personal piper to Simon Fraser, 15th Lord Lovat, commander of 1 Special Service Brigade at D-Day. Early life He was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada on 14 July 1922 to a father of Scottish origin who returned to Glasgow as a policeman when William was three. He grew up and went to school in the Shettleston area of the city. He joined the Territorial Army in Fort William, where his family had moved, and played in the pipe bands of the Highland Light Infantry and the Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders before volunteering as a commando and training with Lovat at Achnacarry along with French, Dutch, Belgian, Polish, Norwegian, and Czechoslovakian troops.Phil Davison,The Independent Obituaries.23 August 2010. World War II ; Millin is in the foreground; Lovat is to the right of the columnArthur, Max - Forgotten Voices of The Second World War, 2004, Random House, ISBN 0091897343, p 317]] Millin is best remembered for playing the pipes whilst under fire during the D-Day landing in Normandy. Pipers had traditionally been used in battle by Scottish and Irish soldiers.Scotland.com -History of Scotland However, the use of bagpipes was restricted to rear areas by the time of the Second World War by the British Army. Lovat, nevertheless, ignored these orders and ordered Millin, then aged 21, to play. When Private Millin demurred, citing the regulations, he recalled later, Lord Lovat replied: “Ah, but that’s the English War Office. You and I are both Scottish, and that doesn’t apply.” He played "Hielan' Laddie" and "The Road to the Isles" as his comrades fell around him on Sword Beach. Millin states that he later talked to captured German snipers who claimed they did not shoot at him because they thought he was crazy. Millin, whom Lovat had appointed his personal piper during commando training at Achnacarry, near Fort William in Scotland, was the only man during the landing who wore a kilt – it was the same Cameron tartan kilt his father had worn in Flanders during World War I – and he was armed only with his pipes and the sgian-dubh, or "black knife", sheathed inside his kilt-hose on the right side.Phil Davison,The Independent Obituary,23 August 2010 Lovat and Millin advanced from Sword Beach to Pegasus Bridge, which had been defiantly defended by men of the 2nd Bn the Ox & Bucks Light Infantry (6th Airborne Division) who had landed in the early hours by glider. Lovat's commandos arrived at a little past one p.m. at Pegasus Bridge although the rendezvous time in the plan was noon. To the sound of Millin's bagpipes, the commandos marched across Pegasus Bridge as a result of which twelve men died, shot through their berets. Later detachments of the commandos rushed across in small groups with helmets on. Millin's D-Day bagpipes were later donated to the now Pegasus Bridge Museum. Later life Millin saw further action with 1 SSB in the Netherlands and Germany before being demobbed (demobilised) in 1946 and going to work on Lord Lovat's highland estate. In the 1950s he became a registered psychiatric nurse in Glasgow, moving south to a hospital in Devon in the late '60s until he retired in the Devon town of Dawlish in 1988. He made regular trips back to Normandy for commemoration ceremonies. France awarded him a Croix d’Honneur award for gallantry in June 2009.Daily Record article on Bill MillinDaily Mail article on Bill Millin In 2006, a Devon folk singer, Sheelagh Allen, wrote a song about him, "The Highland Piper".BBC News Millin, who suffered a stroke in 2003, died in hospital in Torbay on 17 August 2010, aged 88. His wife Margaret (née Dowdel, from Edinburgh) died in 2000. He was survived by their son John.Phil Davison,The Independent Obituaries,23 August 2010 Popular culture and legacy Millin's action on D-Day was portrayed in the 1962 film The Longest Day. Millin was played by Pipe Major Leslie de Laspee, the official piper to the Queen Mother in 1961."Dawlish D-Day veteran back in Normandy", The Herald, June 6, 2009, One set of Millin's bagpipes are exhibited at the Memorial Museum of Pegasus Bridge in Ranville, France. French fundraisers have been trying to raise £80,000 to erect a statue of Piper Millin at Colleville-Montgomery, a town on Sword Beach, but have been disappointed by only six of the 87 donations having come from the UK.French condemn 'mean' British over memorial,Daily Telegraph 4 June 2010 Another set of his bagpipes are now displayed at Dawlish Museum.Mavis Stuckey (Dawlsh Museum Curator). Western Morning News. August 18, 2010. Millin presented his pipes to Dawlish Museum prior to the 60th anniversary of the D-Day Landings in 2004, along with his kilt, bonnet and dirk. These items are still shown at the museum library with photographic archives and looped video telling of Millin’s exploits. With the help of son John Millin and the Dawlish Royal British Legion, a bronze life-size statue of Piper Bill Millin was unveiled on 8 June 2013 at Colleville-Montgomery, near Sword Beach, in France.ellen grindley reporter dawlish gazette, 19th september, 2012. Publisher Tindle Newspapers Ltd. On August 7, 2013,BBC's The One Show featured a film about Piper Bills son John Millin and his playing of the bagpipes in memory of his father at the unveiling of the statue to Piper Bill at Colleville-Montgomery in Normandy.Broadcast live, from Weston-Super-Mare, Larry Lamb explained that Bill Millins pipes and uniform are on display at Dawlish Museum in Devon.The film also showed scenes of more than 500 pipers from 21 countries taking part in the unveiling of the £50,000 statue by French sculptor Gaetan Ader which took more than four years of fund raising by the D-Day Piper Bill Millin Association to complete.Link to the program -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS0UJlGFFqM .ref name Ellen Grindley, Dawlish Gazette August 14th,2013.publisher=Tindle Newspapers Ltd References External links * Bill Millin talks about the landing on Sword Beach * BBC News, Accessed 19 November 2009 * Pegasus Archive's page on Bill Millin * The tribute to Bill Millin on the BBC's obituary programme, Last Word (2010 8 27), with excerpts from interviews with Millin, his son, and others who knew him * John Millin pays tribute to his Father at the unveiling of his statue. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoSlayPs_Bk Category:Operation Overlord people Category:People from Glasgow Category:Musicians from Regina, Saskatchewan Category:Great Highland bagpipe players Category:1922 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Highland Light Infantry soldiers Category:Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders soldiers Category:British Army Commandos soldiers Category:Military musicians